Morphinominal Possibilities
by LycoX
Summary: Various Ranger-tastic one-shots and ideas in the world of Power Rangers!
1. Adam's Leadership

**Adam's Leadership**

 **Disclaimer: And welcome to 'Morphinominal Possibilities!' I figured I'd start this off with Adam Park to get things going. Because personally, it seems like he was a missed opportunity to lead the team way back in the day during Turbo since Saban and crew decided to remove everyone just cause JDF and Kat's actress wanted to leave. So this explores Adam being a leader. And as always, I own nothing but what you see here!**

 **Summary: Adam is chosen to lead the team following Tommy's departure.**

* * *

Adam had been greatly surprised by the fact Dimitria had decided to choose him to be the new leader of the Turbo Rangers following Tommy's departure for College and Racing. Allowing for him to become the new Red Turbo Ranger while new found friend T.J. Johnson took his place as the new Green Turbo Ranger. Adam was honestly nervous for awhile in his new role but it helped to have advice from Jason on occasion about the whole thing. Rocky's support was pretty great as well and the new Red Ranger still missed having him on the team. Dimitria's advice was helpful too when she wasn't necessarily being cryptic and he would always end up taking a few deep breaths to settle his nerves when needed. But as time went on, he grew into his new leadership role as Dimitria knew he would. Though there would unfortunately be a few changes along the way as time went on. Such as Kat leaving for Australia for a Ballet opportunity over there, allowing for T.J.'s friend Cassie Chan to be personally chosen by Kat to take her place as the new Pink Turbo Ranger. Unfortunately for the team and Adam's mind set that nearly saw him step down, Tanya was greatly injured sometime later in battle with a monster known as the Flamite.

Forcing her to step down due to her injuries and personally choosing Ashley Hammond to take her place. Leaving Adam to wonder at one point if this is how Billy, Kim, and Tommy felt at one point or another about team changes. Two weeks after having Lightning Cruiser and Storm Blaster join the team's Zords saw Justin choosing to step down and leave with his recently returned father with Storm Blaster occasionally along for the ride when not needed by the Rangers. Carlos Vallerte was handpicked by Adam to become the new Blue Turbo Ranger following Justin's departure. Something Adam was a bit relieved by as it honestly bothered him to have a kid on the team who could get severely hurt due to how dangerous things could get. And as time went on and Adam proved just how capable he was as a leader and his new team steadily improved individually and together, along with gaining a new ally or two and the ever increasing ire of Divatox, Adam grew even more comfortable as the leader. No longer hesitant about it and even having a clandestine meeting or two with Scorpina. Who loved the idea of him as the Red Ranger and leader as even she had been able to see the potential he possessed despite the short time she'd been around him.

Though both largely kept 'shop talk' out of their little thing that was more then likely very frowned upon and probably forbidden for that matter due to their opposing sides. And because of his influence, she'd later join the side of Light when things were heating up following the destruction of the Command Center and the four Rangers he had come to know and trust chose to head out into Space and stop Divatox from doing whatever Dark Specter needs of her on the Cimmerian Planet. Adam would have gone with but felt his place was to remain in Angel Grove in case he was needed since he was still about the only active Ranger in the area and could still make use of both Turbo and Zeo powers, along with the Zeo Zords that weren't destroyed. He'd even try his hand at fixing the Command Center with Rocky and Tanya's limited help and the surprise addition of Billy, who'd chosen to return after a few secret quests of his had been completed while under the ruse of choosing to remain on Aquitar. His help would be invaluable to restoring the Command Center and thusly, being able to keep an eye out on the city and outside of it.

Interestingly enough, Billy had even brought home a new friend named Chida Nikku who was known as a Buddyroid. Making Adam feel like they had a new Alpha with them. Only, a bit more mobile with his secondary form unlike either Alpha he had met. Naturally, a computer made monster would end up being created and because Billy had been thinking ahead as he figured something like this could happen one day, he had already been in the process of crafting something together that could handle this kind of threat. Something Scorpina immediately jumped at the chance to try out and despite some reluctance, would win them over. Though she would be mildly disappointed with the fact the Cyber Tech Force Ranger suit as Billy called it was blue. As it had been the only one he'd been able to fully make by that point in time. But regardless, she managed to kick ass and take names and all were relieved the computer monster hadn't grown larger since Adam wasn't sure he could take it on his own in his Zeo Zord. And Scorpina, or Serena as she preferred to be called, would even hand back Billy the suit once all was said and done.

But did request he make a gold version as she rather did love gold being on her outfits after all. Something that had gotten a slight catty remark from Tanya but Serena didn't let it bother her any. As in her view, she was much too old by that point to let something like that get to her! Things would thankfully be a bit calmer after that aside from older Rangers dropping by and having an issue with Serena at first and Adam teaming up with Carlos at one point. At least until Dark Specter and his United Alliance of Evil began their attack on Earth and the rest of the Universe. Primarily targeting Angel Grove, California since it was the most likely place real true resistance would spring up from. And thanks to Billy, those who were no where near Angel Grove would be able to get there quickly to help combat against the UAE's forces. And when the Space Rangers gave their speech and Morphed, Adam, Jason, and Tommy appeared along with the others right besides the trio. "And they aren't alone!" Shouted Adam firmly.

Causing everyone to look their way. "We're taking you down here and now, Astronema! Cause this is our home and we aren't about to see it destroyed after all we've done to protect it!" Added in Jason just as firmly.

"Hmmph! None of you have any real power left to be a threat to us!"

Tommy smirked at her. "And that's where you're wrong!"

The trio looked at one another and nodded to one another before looking to their friends and nods were had by all afterwards. Adam then took another step forward. "ITS MORPHIN' TIME!"

Shocking quite a few like Bulk and Skull over the fact that they were also Power Rangers! And apparently the originals in some cases! Billy's little sidequests would reveal the fact that he had even been able to restore the Power Coins that Goldar had destroyed once upon a time. Which would definitely be helpful for him and Aisha since Jason, Trini, and Zack still had their own Power Coins and the others had other powers. Astronema glared at them and ordered the minions to attack. Giving every Ranger present quite the hard fight on to deal with until Andros was forced to take Zordon's life in order to save the Universe.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed this first entry into 'Morphinominal Possibilities.' And yes, I will do a follow up to this in the future and I do accept prompts but it is my right to say no.**


	2. Revival Of Corinth

**Revival Of Corinth**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Takes place a few weeks after Zeo's end and if it was possible, I'd be tying this to Eirenical's 'Taking Root' fic from a few years back. But alas, that won't be happening. I will be making use of RPM for this story too and some Go-Busters elements as well much like I did in the first chapter.**

 **Summary: In the aftermath of Venjix's attack on Angel Grove, Billy and Trini set out for the planet of Corinth to see if answers from the past could help lead to victory for Earth and the Rangers.**

* * *

It had been a trying few weeks since Emperor Venjix of the Machine Empire had arrived to gain vengeance for what had happened to his son Mondo. And even had some of his forces looking for wherever Zedd and Rita were as well. His attack on Angel Grove had been brutal with a good portion of it being destroyed. Jason ended up in a coma as well after his attempt to take on Venjix by himself while Bulk and Skull got people to safety in a bus. Those two had even tried squashing the Emperor with a vehicle as well but it had failed to do anything except annoy him somewhat. Jason's identity had even been exposed in the chaos of everything to Bulk, Skull, and those they had on the bus with them. Leading to a few furious people like his parents for being involved in the whole mess since day one. Billy had chosen to return from Aquitar to help where he could and even Trini and Zack had returned as well to provide some additional help. Despite the fact their powers weren't enough to face Venjix's stronger minions and monsters, but they didn't care either way. Zordon would even tell the Rangers of the story of Corinth. A planet in a distant galaxy that had unintentionally been the start of Venjix's rise to power some 80 years ago.

Though it certainly was combated against by the RPM Power Rangers that the creator of Venjix had made to combat against him in an effort to redeem herself for having unleashed him on the people of Corinth. And despite their best efforts to try and stop him, even bringing over the one known as Tenaya 7 to their side, they were ultimately defeated when he chose to do something none of them had expected. Which had been to cause the planet to enter into a never ending freeze. Thusly, allowing him to gain victory and move beyond the frozen planet of Corinth and extend his hand everywhere and build an empire for himself as he did so. An empire that Mondo himself wanted to one day be in control of as it was his birth right so to speak. And had thought that by taking Earth, it would be his gauranteed ticket to an early rise to the throne. Shortly after being told the story, Billy would get an idea that maybe they could unfreeze the Corinthians and gain their help. Zordon wasn't too sure of it since nothing anyone else had done had been able to work. But did have to admit that perhaps Billy could succeed where others hadn't.

But he wouldn't go alone as Trini had every intention of coming with him for the whole thing. As not only to help him out if needed, but also because she had greatly missed him while away. Something he wasn't about to turn down at all and studiously ignored the comments and snickers this got from the others about all the private time he and Trini were gonna be having pretty soon. Especially as the two would teleport all the way to a halfway point where Cestria would be waiting on a transport ship to take them further in order to throw off anyone who might be watching. Dex, the Masked Rider, along with Trey of Triforia would even lend aid to the Rangers as during all this. Especially in a more permanent but at the same time temporary measure until Billy and Trini returned from the planet of Corinth. Billy and Trini would even be profoundly grateful for the fact they had brought plenty of warm clothing material since it was cold as Hell on Corinth. Which would make sense in their view as it would need to be that way to maintain the permanent freeze Venjix had placed.

The two, with Cestria's help would track down where the RPM Rangers had operated out of and using some equipment Billy had put together with Trini's help, would be able to siphon power from their access to the Morphin' Grid and use it to break the permanent freeze on the whole planet. And when the RPM Rangers finally took notice of them after celebrating the fact they were able to move again, Gemma, the Silver RPM ranger would be the first to notice them. "Who are you!?"

Her shouted question would cause the others to look their way and they would all tense up. "We mean you no harm to your faculties, I promise you." Quickly stated Billy.

"Yeah? And I bet that's what Venjix would want us to believe!" Shouted Dillon, the Black RPM Ranger.

Trini shook her head. "Venjix isn't even here anymore on this planet."

"Impossible!" Denied Dr. K. with a shake of the head as she went to check her computers.

Which were a bit slow to work with considering the permanent freeze. Not to mention Colonel Mason Truman trying to get through to speak with her. "I regret to inform you that it has been 80 years since Emperor Venjix placed your entire planet in an Ice Age that effectively froze everything." Billy stated.

Trini would take up from there after that while the team looked at him with wide disbelieving eyes. "In that amount of time, he's created an empire for himself that has ony grown stronger and its only recently that he's come to our planet after his son's near destruction to take it for his own."

"And ye've come to get our help with the old boy, haven't ya?" Asked Flynn, the Blue RPM Ranger with his arms crossed.

Both nodded at him with serious expressions on their faces. "We may be Rangers as well, but its proving to not be enough against him and his forces. And Billy thought that the answer to his defeat would possibly be here."

"Well, you probably came to the right place then. Unless of course we all get frozen again." Said Ziggy somewhat sarcastically, the Green RPM Ranger with a smile.

Causing Dillon and his sister, Tenaya 7 to snort while Summer just sighed. Hating the fact that she'd lost out on 80 years of living because of that robotic bastard. "I don't know about the others, but I want to help! Nobody freezes me for so long and gets away with it!" Declared Gem, the Gold RPM Ranger.

Gemma, his sister immediately jumped in on that as well, causing Trini and Billy to smile at their enthusiasm. His communicator then beeped. "Yes, Cestria?"

" _Billy, my scans indicate that while yours and Trini's methods have unfrozen the planet. They also tell me that a_ _82 percent_ _of the population did not survive. I am sorry. It is possible that years of being frozen was simply too much for them._ "

Billy and Trini closed their eyes at that while the RPM Rangers had their eyes widened in shock. And Summer hoped like crazy that her parents weren't among those who'd been lost. Something Flynn was hoping for as well where his dad was concerned. "Then we owe it to them to go to your planet and finally defeat Venjix for good this time." Declared Scott, the Red RPM Ranger with an angry tone to his voice.

His words getting firm nods of agreement. "Colonel Truman is in complete agreement, Series Red. And it is likely your RPM Gear will need upgrades to combat Venjix. As I've no doubt in my mind that he's grown stronger since freezing us all years ago."

"We have adequate transportation waiting above the planet to take us back to Earth where Emperor Venjix is when you are all suitably prepared."

"That is agreeable then, Ranger of Earth. And I am sure we can upgrade your equipment as well."

"Affirmative. I have even been looking into that myself." Admitted Billy and causing Trini to turn to him with a surprised look on her face.

"Really!? How come you didn't tell me!?"

A blush appeared on his face after that as the RPM Rangers, Dr. K., and Tenaya 7 quickly set about getting what they needed for the trip ahead. Though Scott did go off to pay a visit to his father since he wasn't sure when he would be back. "I… I hadn't thought to do so as everything we've been dealing with failed to keep me from ensuring you were properly apprised of it."

Trini gave him a soft look with a smile on her lips as she placed a hand on his forearm to let him know it was okay. "Relax, Billy, I understand. I'm just glad I know now as it means I can help you out with it."

"Agreed."

Soon, their new friends were ready to leave and would be quite shocked by Cestria's appearance due to her rather alien appearance but didn't let it put them off for long. And once they were on Earth and Venjix sent out three of his strongest monsters, he'd get the shock of his machinal life when he saw the RPM Rangers and Tenaya 7 join the Earth Rangers and their allies against their newest opponents! "NOOO! ITS IMPOSSIBLE!" Roared the angered Emperor.

But as they would soon prove as they defeated the monsters, it was damn possible much to his ire!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you guys enjoyed! A future update will be where I make use of the Go-Busters stuff despite the fact I had intended to do so here. But life works like it does and all that!**


	3. Zordon's Past

**Zordon's Past**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Prompt request from Jokermask18 involving Zordon's past. Hopefully I do a fairly decent job with this.**

 **Summary: A look into the past of the Mentor of the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers.**

* * *

Centuries ago on the planet of Eltar was a man known as Zordon. Who had been an exceptionally smart young man from childhood to adulthood. Though he had been unfortunately bestowed with Dwarfism. Often making him a target for the less kinder members of his people. It also had made it a bit hard for him when it came to enlisting in his planet's military but he managed to forge through regardless despite his size. His intelligence and record in battle won him the respect of many, including the likes of Dulcea, Dimitria, and others. Dulcea and Dimitria, along with two others would even serve with Zordon on the first ever Power Rangers team known as 'Squadron Five' some 25 years after he had enlisted into the Eltarian military. Which had been formed as Eltar and several other planets began to experience greater dangers in the form of terrifying monsters sent by the evil space sorceress known as Rita Repulsa. Over time however, the team would end up losing Dulcea to the planet of Phaedos as it needed a new protector of what is known as the 'Great Power' after Rita had killed the original in her quest to gain the power for herself.

Only to be driven off by Zordon, his team, and those of the planet who knew how to use the 'Great Power'. The team would go on until only Zordon remained as the others had either died or found other paths in which they could help fight against the likes of Rita and other evils of the universe. And when the time came for a new 'Squadron Five', Zordon would step down to allow his son to be the Red Ranger while he would merely act as a mentor for his son and his team. And because of the long livedness some of the races like Eltarians had, Zordon's battle with Rita would go on for 2,000 years with her at some point entering the service of the dreaded Lord Zedd. Who at one point had even been a friend of Zordon's in his youth until life had taken him down a far more horrible path. Which included the loss of his original appearance after trying to gain the powers of the Zeo Crystal for himself. Something Zordon would send to a far distant part of the universe so it wouldn't be easy to find. During the final days of the war, Zordon would gain the friendship and assistance of the robot known as Alpha 5.

Whom had been created by King Lexian of Edenoi. Sometime after that, Zordon would be tricked to a planet that would be one day known as Earth during its very primitive times under the guise of brokering a peace between his factions and Rita's factions. While there, he would come across a set of specialized Power Coins that the Morphin' Grid had evidently created and would keep them with him in order to prevent their falling into the wrong hands. Though he would be too late to prevent the sixth Coin from being taken by Rita, prompting a coin toss to see who would decide the fate of the universe with him winning. Something she didn't like at all and as a final act, would seal him in a time warp just before he banished her and her minions into a space dumpster and cast it off into the depths of space with Alpha 5's help. And because of his unique condition brought on by her, Zordon would not be able to leave Earth much to the dismay of his family and friends who still lived after all this time. So they, along with Alpha 5 would even help construct what would one day be known as the 'Command Center' by five very special teenagers with attitude. Along with constructing a special tube that would be able to prevent Zordon from being lost in the time warp.

The long lived wisened man also knew for a certainty that Rita would be back and would spend years with Alpha 5's assistance preparing for it. Including finding a map for a place on Earth known as the Desert of Despair. Allowing him to meet the being known as Ninjor, who had initially created the six Power Coins and was happy that at least 5 of them were in safe keeping. Zordon would also later learn as time went on that the Zeo Crystal he had once tossed into the far reaches of the universe was also somewhere on Earth and made sure it would be rather difficult for anyone to find it. Especially those with evil intentions. During his time on Earth, the wise sage would even have a hand in helping several factions in Japan create their own specialized Ranger teams for several threats in that area of Earth. One of those being the alien team known as the 'Electronic Squadron' as they already had years of history with the Vader Clan due to their tactics on Denzi Star. The next team would be known as the 'United Squadron', five members from different parts of the world brought together to fight the being known as Egos. And despite his misgivings, he would aid the Japanese branch of INTERPOL with creating the 'Blitzkrieg Squadron'. Featuring a group with cybernetic implants to better effectively fight off a criminal organization that was a great danger to the entire world.

However, very little of the teams would be learned of outside of Japan and Zordon since the Government there didn't want to alarm outsiders and have them thinking they were planning something. Zordon himself merely chose to stay out of Earth Politics since he didn't feel it was his place. He would however give some assistance to other teams in other parts of Earth and off it like the Aquitian Rangers and Triforia's sole Ranger. Who had formed a special connection with his planet's piece of the Zeo Crystal thanks to his rather unique birth. Though like with Japan's teams, little would be known about the few other teams other countries had created. And in the year of 1993, Zordon's belief that Rita would finally return came true thanks to a pair of Astronauts who had found her prison on the nearby Moon. "Calm down, Alpha. It is Rita, she has escaped." Soothed the centuries old being as the Command Center shook.

"Ai yi yi! What do we do!?"

"Teleport to us 5 over bearing and over emotional humans."

"NO! Not that! Not teenagers!"

"That's correct, Alpha." Replied Zordon with slight amusement in his voice.

"I was afraid of that." And with that, history was made with the summons of Jason Lee Scott, Billy Cranston, Kimberly Hart, Trini Kwan, and Zack Taylor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I used some of the Wiki stuff about Zordon and my own little bits to add a little more. So hopefully Jokermask and others who read this will enjoy! As for the teams mentioned, I just pretty much used the first four Sentai teams from way back in the day.**


	4. Nomadic Countdown

**Nomadic Countdown**

 **Disclaimer: Something I thought up a long while back but never got aroud to until now. Apologies for taking so long to update this fic as well. Basically, this idea is one where Jason from the original 90s show took to a more… Nomadic lifestyle on a motorcycle thanks to Rita and Zedd having decided to put a bounty on him a little while after he left for the Peace Conference with Zack and Trini. This takes place after the In Space team is defeated and kinda takes a cue from the Sentai Crossover that featured all three (I think?) Dino Ranger teams and the Go-Busters.**

 **Summary: Jason's Nomadic lifestyle has come to an end thanks to the Alliance of Evil's efforts.**

* * *

"Greetings, Earthlings, I am Astronema!" Declared the Princess of Evil as she projected an image of herself for all of Earth to see.

"And under the command of Dark Spector, I, and the rest of the Alliance of Evil have taken the Universe! Any resistance has been met and defeated, including the armies of this world and the Power Rangers themselves! Cease your continued yet useless efforts to fight back and surrender to the inevitable world that Dark Spector looks to create. Where there is no love, joy, or any other feeling that resembles goodness in any shape or form."

Various responses from many across the world was heard and she merely smirked. "If you won't listen and do the smart thing by my words and my forces actions alone, then perhaps you'll listen when I show you my prisoner." She stated and making many wonder about that as two Aliens brought forth a figure with a bag over his head and placed him next to the woman known as Astronema.

Astronema quickly ripped off the bag and gasps were had by many, especially the few who knew the figure as Jason Lee Scott. His face looked rather horrible as well thanks to the fact he'd clearly been beaten up by Astronema's forces. The evil woman turned her attention back to the masses of the Earth with that cruel smirk still in place. "This, Earthlings, is Jason Lee Scott. The first Red Ranger of this miserable planet that was chosen by Zordon himself. His constant moving about to escape the bounty placed upon him by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa has proven fruitless in the end! He and Zordon are MY prisoners and they will soon face their ends as Dark Spector has decreed it!"

She even moved aside and allowed for a floating face in a tube to be seen. Making many think this was the Zordon she spoke of. "You'll never win, Astronema! You hear me!? The Rangers will find a way to beat you and the rest of your friends! Just like we've done with every other monster sent our way!" Jason declared defiantly, only to receive a hit to the head by the staff Astronema carried with her.

"If that's what you want to think, Little Red, then who am I to tell you otherwise?" Replied the Princess of Evil with that cruel smirk of her's as he righted himself and stared up at her with anger in his eyes and blood pouring down the side of his face thanks to her blow.

"But if I were you? I'd be telling these fools you've wasted time protecting that they are all better off surrendering themselves unless they wish to be destroyed."

Astronema turned her attention to the people of Earth. "Surrender or be destroyed, your choice, Earthlings!"

And with that, her image vanished, along with Jason's. Confident that her successful capture of the first Red Ranger of Earth would be enough to make the fools give in to the inevitable. Not knowing this would only spur them on further to resisting her as those who knew Jason personally began to make plans to enter the battle and save him and their mentor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Enjoyable? Or not so enjoyable?**


	5. Exposed

**Exposed**

 **Disclaimer: Born from the fact that nearly every Ranger team out there that kept their Ranger sides a secret should have been exposed ten times over by the media when they de-morphed cause of a monster's strong attack. Like Rito's for instance when he practically wiped out the Zords in his first appearance. Unless I'm remembering incorrectly anyway.**

 **Summary: Rito's defeat of the Rangers causes them another problem they really weren't needing.**

* * *

" _Tonight, not only is Angel Grove left in shock, but the rest of the world as well following the Power Rangers' latest battle against the Forces of Evil currently inhabiting the Moon. A battle that not only saw the Power Rangers lose, but also saw the destruction of their Zords that when joined together, form the Megazord. Fear is high in the air as there is no telling what Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa have in mind next, or even when they will attack again while the world is left without its defenders. But what is perhaps most distressing is that not only did the Power Rangers lose, but their very identities were revealed shortly after being forced to evacuate the Megazord. Its uncertain if they are even aware of this development but it does beg the question of how six teenagers were able to become Power Rangers. Not to mention why teenagers when adults that are far more capable would have been far better and less worrisome. No one, not even the parents of the six teens have heard from or even seen the six teens since the end of the battle and we can only hope that they are truly okay and will come home soon. This is Pat Marls with Angel Grove News._ "

"Oh man, that's not good." Winced Tommy as he and the others turned away from the Viewing Globe.

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." Mumbled Kim as she had a feeling her family was freaking out like crazy.

"Zordon, is there anything we can do about this?" Aisha wondered in a worried but hopeful manner.

Unfortunately, Zordon could only shake his head in the negative. " _Short of time travel or use of magic, both of which could have grave consequences, I am afraid not, Aisha. This very well could have been a plan of Zedd and Rita's so that you six would be revealed and be sidetracked with that while they were able to do as they freely pleased. Of course, its entirely possible this was an unintended side effect of their latest attempt to take over Earth._ "

"Either way, everybody knows about us and we're pretty much screwed." Noted Rocky bluntly.

"But for now, we can't worry about that if we're gonna find Ninjor so we can get his help against Zedd and Rita." Adam added while wondering if he and the others would be able to at least convince their families that they were the right choices for being Power Rangers.

Granted, even if they tried moving out of the area, it wouldn't prevent any of them from just teleporting back to the Command Center. Unless of course, their families figured out what the so called watches were for. But even then, Alpha could just as easily still teleport them regardless. "Then its imperative we begin the search for Ninjor immediately. And then worry about our parents and any possible responses from the Government."

Everyone gave a nod of agreement to Billy's words as he stared at the map Zordon and Alpha 5 had given them earlier. Alpha himself headed towards a control panel and got to work on placing in the coordinates to the Desert that Ninjor made himself a home in. Once that was done, he spoke up. "The coordinates are in, Rangers."

"Then lets get going." Tommy declared while pushing any worries about his family and public reactions to the side for the time being.

As now wasn't the time for it. The six teens grouped up and looked up at Zordon, who looked back. "Good luck, Rangers, and may the Power protect you."

They all nodded and were soon teleported out, leaving Zordon and Alpha 5 on their own. Both hoping the Rangers would be successful in locating Ninjor.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If and whenever I do a second part of this, it'll feature more public reactions and the like. Hope folks liked!**


	6. Overload Of Power

**Overload Of Power**

 **Disclaimer: This was inspired by Twitter chat on a thread of Pockysquirrel's. For now, this is just just a teaser of sorts until I'm able to free up my plate somewhat. Takes place 6 months before 'Dimensions In Danger'.**

 **Summary: Over the years, Tommy Oliver has been exposed to several different forms of 'The Power' granted by the Morphin' Grid. But now, that amount of exposure endangers his very life.**

* * *

 **2018, Reefside High**

It had just been another day for the kids and teachers of Reefside High, especially so for Doctor Tommy Oliver. Though of course without the near constant worry of monster attacks and the like. Which had made for a relieved Kat considering their son and the real likelyhood of Tommy possibly dying back when he'd been with the Dino Thunder team. Now lately, Tommy had been feeling pained at random times and despite Kat's urging to go visit a doctor, he hadn't done it yet. Thinking it was nothing but old injuries from his Ranger days playing up and that it would go away at some point. Little did he know just how wrong he'd end up being much to the shocked horror of those in Detention. "Alright everybody, if you have homework or something to read while you're in here, have at it so you aren't all that bored."

"You could always let us be on our phones or whatever, Dr. Oliver." Tried a pink haired girl with a nose ring in a hopeful manner.

But he just chuckled as he shook his head. "Sorry, Amara, but not happenin'. Wouldn't be much point in this bein' a detention if you weren't being punished."

This got him a groan from not only her but a few others too as they dug out whatever they had in their bags as Tommy just chuckled again. Only to wince when he felt his left hand flare up in pain and groaned. "You okay, Dr. Oliver?" Asked another of the students in concern.

"Oh yeah, nothin' to worry about."

Unfortunately for him, the young man seemed doubtful as it wasn't the first time he'd seen the teacher looking like he was in pain recently. But he'd leave it alone for now and just focus on the novel he had in his bag. _I swear, Ms. Martins has no sense of humor!_ Grumbled the teenager as it had only been a harmless prank!

Silence reigned through out the classroom as the students in detention busied themselves with homework or some kind of reading material while Tommy graded assignments and the like from that day. Which was proving somewhat hard for him to do as his left hand was continuing to hurt and the rest of him was beginning to hurt as well. "Umm… Dr. Oliver?" Came the hesitant voice of a student.

"Yeah, Marty?"

"You're… Your hand is glowing."

And he wasn't the only one to notice this as Tommy looked at what Marty was talking about and sure enough to his shock, it was glowing! Rather brightly too as his left hand glowed green, white, red, and black. Sometimes all at once and occasionally just one color. Chancing a look at his right hand, it was doing the same, only it appeared to also be covered in his various Ranger looks as well. "What th-AUGH!" Yelled out the Doctor and former Ranger as a great searing pain shot all through out his body at once.

Not even realizing his body was beginning to glow all over as he fell out of his chair and to the floor, letting out anguished screams of pain as the students in detention with him began to freak out. "Someone call a doctor or something!"

"I'll get Principal Randall!" Cried out Amara as she ran from the room.

Unable to block out the agonizing screams that seemed to never end…

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hell of a teaser I would imagine there.**


End file.
